Caveat Emptor
by bookdragon01
Summary: Let the buyer beware, because you know Harry Mudd has to turn up in the new timeline sometime...
1. Caveat Emptor

**Caveat Emptor**

_Summary: Let the buyer beware, because you know Harry Mudd had to turn up in the AU sometime._

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an odd imagination and my love for Star Trek.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Captain James T. Kirk strolled through Grimaldi Station feeling enormously pleased with himself. He had accomplished one of his more difficult personal missions: dragging both his Vulcan XO and engine-obsessed chief engineer off of the ship to enjoy shore leave for a change. He happily steered them toward the station's observation lounge.

"Gentleman!" A large and garishly dressed man with an outrageously affected accent nearly leaped in front of them. "Starfleet officers – no doubt seeking rest and relaxation after the rigors of long and arduous duties protectin' the galaxy - what diversions may I, a humble merchant, offer for your pleasure?" The man gestured grandly toward his wares with an exaggerated half-bow.

"We're just heading to the lounge. Thanks anyway." Kirk tried to wave him off politely while maintaining a straight face. The guy looked like he was auditioning for a role in 'Gay Space Pirates of the Beta Quadrant'.

"But sir, ah, not just 'sir' but Captain!" The merchant enthused, moving to block their progress away from his stand. "Gallant Captain, surely you know all station lounges are the same, whereas _I_ have gathered the most interesting wares and delightful curiosities for the discerning customer." He produced a small spray bottle. "This for instance contains a scent that will make you _irresistible_ to women."

Jim caught his hand before he could offer a sample. "I do fine on my own, thanks." The last thing he needed was another allergic reaction especially since Bones would never let him hear the end it if he found out what the substance was supposed to be.

"Of course, Captain, but perhaps there's a special lady for whom you might wish to obtain an enchanting gift?" A box of jewelry instantly appeared in his other hand.

Scotty snorted. "Listen laddie, unless ye've got some rare editions of _Warp Mechanics_ in thair, quit wasting aur time."

"An engineer, I should have known, and you, Mr. Vulcan, no doubt you also appreciate items of scientific and scholarly curiosity." He turned with a flourish and began rummaging in a satchel. "Indulge me but a moment, and I shall show you a rare find, a near, even, as it where, _legendary_ technological marvel suited to your inquiring and pansophic minds." After some muttering and tossing aside of unsought items, he finally extracted a small box covered with glowing designs.

Spock's eyebrow ascended as his head tilted in interest and the merchant beamed like a whole coastline of lighthouses at the prospect of having delivered a sales pitch that had actually hooked a Vulcan. He opened the box dramatically. Inside was a carved crystalline cube winking with spectral lights. "Behold: a Zagarian Tessera Cube."

Spock's other eyebrow joined its partner to proceed together toward his hairline. However, Scotty was having none of it. "It's a luvly thing, but a Tessera Cube - yer having us on. They're naught but an old spacer myth."

"If a myth, my good engineer, then one based like many a famous legend in fact. A fact you may own and investigate at your leisure for the trifling sum of 300 credits." He held the box just beyond reach.

"Sir," Spock said. "If this is in fact what you claim, then it is a rare artifact from a vanished civilization and should be turned over to a reputable science academy for preservation and study."

"Which you may of course do at your discretion …for the paltry sum of 300 credits." He smiled hopefully.

Spock's eyebrows returned to half-mast. "I would point out that an actual Zagarian Tessera Cube would, by Federation law, fall into the category of protected antiquities and therefore the sale of any such item would be subject to penalties for dealing in contraband."

"200 credits?" The smile below the merchant's considerable moustaches wavered under Spock's unflinching gaze. "Well, of course, there's nothing _official_ certifying its authenticity - only the word of a poor, lost archaeologist who vouched its identity whilst placing it among the stakes in a friendly game of fizzbin."

"R-i-ight." Kirk said. "So basically what you have is flashy cube and a cliché story. Nice try. C'mon, guys."

Scotty turned to go with him, but Spock remained briefly, taking one last look at the cube. The merchant held it up a little. "100 credits?"

"Spock, are you coming?" Kirk held his hands up in a gesture of _let's go_.

As Spock turned to leave, the desperate merchant pushed the box at him. "50 credits - my final offer!"

The lights in the cube altered their spectrum and sequence as the box came in contact with the Vulcan. "Fascinating." He raised an eyebrow at the merchant. "Were it offered at a more acceptable price, I might consider purchasing it simply for the sake of curiosity."

The merchant pursed his lips in a near pout. "I'm cutting me own throat here, Vulcan, but in the interests of placing it in the hands of one who would give it proper scientific consideration, I believe I could see my way clear to giving it away ...for but 30 credits."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "That still seems a considerable profit for an item won in a game of chance. However, I might be willing to pay an amount commensurate with your time and costs for transporting it to the station."

"Well now," The man stroked his chin. "What with fuel and, um, the hazards of travel …hmmm…, let us say …20."

Spock turned to go.

"15?" The merchant offered weakly.

Spock inclined his head and allowed the man to scan his card, accepting the box in return.

Kirk laughed as Spock joined them in the lift to the observation lounge. "I didn't know you could haggle."

"One cannot properly understand a language without some knowledge of its cultural underpinnings. As many cultures consider such bargaining a staple of economic interaction, I would have been remiss in my linguistic studies if had I not attempted to develop a grasp of the concept."

"Ye seem to ha' grasped it alright." Scotty observed. "Forgery or nay, it's sure an interestin' bit. Kin we ha' a proper look at it now?"

Spock opened the box and the cube flared to life, the color sequences becoming almost hypnotizing as they danced across inner prisms.

"Will ye look at that? Those flashes aer repeatin' like some sort o' code."

"You're right." Kirk reached in to point and his finger brushed the cube. In a flash of brilliant light everything changed...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_AN: My dd has become obsessed with the TOS episodes featuring Harry Mudd – charlatan, ham and fashion disaster extraordinaire - so of course he jumped up and finagled a way into one of my stories._

_Love it? Hate it? Please r&r._


	2. Caveat Venditor

**Caveat Venditor**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cmdr. Sam Giotto surveyed the strange, portly human sitting in the interrogation room. Although he didn't look likely to cause any trouble, Sam had learned long ago not to trust appearances and this one's appearance was decidedly odd. He rechecked the information on his padd, noting that the tox screen showed negative and looked into the cell again. You ran into all kinds out here, but the idea that any sane person would choose to dress like that while stone cold sober was vaguely disturbing. Giotto turned to the lieutenants who had brought him in. "What do we know about our flamboyant guest?"

"_Flamboyant_, sair?" Chekhov made a face. "He looks as though he vas attacked by geepsy peemp costume dezigners."

The other, a hulking mountain of lieutenant, oddly known among the crew as Cupcake, snorted but quickly resumed a serious expression when Giotto raised his eyebrows. "He claims he's just an innocent merchant, sir, but he was the last person anyone saw with them and he doesn't match the description for the name on his license."

"Let's see what we can learn then, shall we?" They entered the room, Cupcake taking a position behind the suspect.

Giotto took a seat and nodded to Chekhov who activated the computer. "State your name vor zhe record."

"Me name is Leo Walsh." The attempted Irish accent would have made Lt. Riley cringe.

The computer whirred. "Incorrect."

Why did small-time crooks always think they could beat biomonitors? "Your correct name," Sam insisted.

'Walsh' wore a pained look. "Here now, are ye going to take the word of a soulless machine over that of a living, breathing man?"

Giotto gave him a level stare. "Yes. State your correct name."

"You're a hard-nosed one," he huffed.

"And you are liar," Giotto noted evenly. "I think we understand each other?"

The man stroked his outrageous walrus moustache with a resigned look. "Harry Mudd."

"Incorrect." The computer chirped.

"Blast that tin-plated pot!" Mudd growled. "Harcourt Fenton Mudd."

"Correct." A listing of Mudd's record, including extensive priors, scrolled across the screen.

Giotto scanned it and frowned. "Mr. Mudd, I have a mystery to solve that seems to involve you, and I do not _like_ mysteries, especially mysteries involving my Captain, XO and chief engineer." He leaned forward and glared. "I would strongly suggest that you be more cooperative for the rest of this interview."

"Are you threatening me with brutality, sirrah?" The fake accent was gone but Mudd's attitude was every bit as affected.

Giotto contained a sigh. If only. "No, Mr. Mudd, because frankly I suspect you'd enjoy it."

Chekhov coughed to cover a snicker.

"What I suspect you would _not_ enjoy," Giotto continued. "Is having your ship and merchandise confiscated."

"See here! You can't do that!" Mudd half rose from his seat before Cupcake put a hand on shoulder and gave him a look indicating that remaining seated was really his best option.

Giotto shook his head. "Strangely enough, Mr. Mudd, I can. You see, I'm chief of security on this vessel, and owing to the unexplained absence of the other senior officers, currently in command." A dark look to conveyed just how little that pleased him. While adept at reading people, Sam was not at heart what might charitably be called a 'people person' and had chosen to wear red rather than gold for a reason. "It is completely within my authority to seize goods suspected of posing a threat to the welfare of others."

"B-but I'm an innocent purveyor of curios and small luxuries, all of which are utterly harmless," Mudd sputtered.

"Nevertheless, I'm told our missing officers purchased something from you just prior to disappearing. Since you have not been inclined to provide any information on the item in question, I'm forced to have all of your merchandise examined for potential cause." He waved a hand. "Of course, if no cause is found, it will all be returned."

Mudd brightened, visibly relaxing.

Giotto pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Providing, that is, that no contraband is discovered in the process."

Mudd's visage fell. "Let's not be hasty, Mr. Giotto. I've not spoken of the item before now because I'm accustomed to, er, guarding the privacy, so to speak, of my clients - something I'm sure a man such as yourself, in the business of security, can understand." Harry gave him a congenial look.

The look Giotto returned contained not even a trace element of congeniality or understanding. After hours of fruitlessly searching the station and dealing with station administrators (who not only had _not_ helped with the search but probably could not find their own asses both with both hands), the one and only clue lead back to this shifty huckster and Sam's patience was very nearly at an end.

"In any case," Mudd continued hurriedly, "given the circumstances, I suppose it would be acceptable for me to ::ahem:: overlook the finer details of merchant-buyer confidentiality…" He paused, thinking of how best to present (i.e., avoid mentioning) the legally questionable aspects. "The Vulcan purchased a novelty - nothing dangerous, I assure you - a mere bauble."

Chekhov's eyebrows rose. "Meester Spock purchased a 'booble'?"

"It does stretch the limits of imagination." Giotto remarked dry. "Perhaps a more precise description would clarify matters. Computer, display image 25-A." The image of Mudd lifting a box covered in dimly shimmering symbols appeared on the screen.

"How ...?" Mudd gaped.

"Your fellow vendors seemed to feel you bore watching Mr. Mudd. Was that the 'bauble' in question?"

"Admittedly, 'bauble' may not do it justice. It was an astounding, er, _likely_ reproduction of an ancient technological relic." Mudd glanced nervously at the computer. "An artful simulacrum - really quite the thing to draw a Vulcanian's interest, you see."

Vulcanian? That pretty much summed up what Mudd knew about Spock's interests. "Right. If you'll provide a copy of this thing for examination _maybe_ we can minimize the impact of our investigation on your business."

Mudd fidgeted uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, I don't happen to have a copy _handy_, having, you see, sold the last one to your Mr. Spock."

The computer beeped. "Incorrect."

"That is," Mudd corrected hastily. "When I said that I had sold the _last_ one to Mr. Spock, in fact a more _precise_ way of putting it would be that I sold the _only_ one to him; it being a bit of a ...one-of-a-kind item."

Giotto looked up. He sensed almost instinctively that the answer to the next question would be one that he did not want to hear, but he had to ask anyway. "Who was the manufacturer?"

"I don't know. The item was vouchsafed to me a few months ago by a, er, fellow trader in rare commodities, somewhat down on his luck, you see, and willing to part with it for the chance, so to speak, of improving his cash flow."

Sam took a deep breath and reminded himself that Starfleet took a dim view of its officers throttling civilians no matter how much they might deserve it. "Let me get this straight: you sold a questionable device of unknown _properties, manufacture _and_ origin_ to three people who subsequently _disappeared without a trace_."

"Now that may be putting it a _wee bit_ harshly…"

"_Mr. Mudd_, what _exactly_ was this item?" Giotto glared in a way that suggested that he was restraining himself from visiting his own carefully crafted versions of hell on the merchant only because he was, at least until pushed any further, more interested in finding his missing colleagues.

"It was, er, purported to be – and you understand that I in no way credited this – a Zagarian Tessera Cube."

Sam paused. He had served in Starfleet for over 30 years and on deep-space vessels for most of it. In that time he had learned that when faced with bizarre, unexplained phenomena, the explanation that seemed least likely from a strictly rational point of view would more often than not prove to be the case. In the year that he had served under James T. Kirk, that likelihood had increased to nine times out of ten.

"I'm going to need the name of that 'fellow trader in rare commodities' Mr. Mudd."

"This is just a might embarrassing," he replied with a pained expression. "But I, er, don't entirely recall - the two of us having met by chance whilst avoiding, er, _over zealous_ customs officials and having at the time commiserated by drowning our sorrows."

In other words, he'd gotten the thing while he was stinking drunk from someone he didn't know. Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see. Until such time as you do recall, you ship, records, and goods are hereby impounded as evidence." He looked up at Cupcake. "Lieutenant, please escort Mr. Mudd to our most secure 'guest quarters'."

Mudd opened his mouth to protest, noted Cupcake's firm grip on his arm and the look on Sam's face, and decided this once to go quietly.

Giotto made a note on his padd. "Mr. Chekhov, check his ship's logs and try to figure out who he might have run into that could have provided that cube. And inform the ship's archaeologist that I want a full report on Zagarian Tessera Cubes and I want it _yesterday_."

"Yes, sair." Chekhov stood as his acting captain did. "But sair, obwiously it could not be a real Tessera Kube."

"To quote one of my favorite detectives, Mr. Chekhov, 'There is nothing as deceptive as an obvious fact.'" He turned to leave. "If you need me, I'll be in sickbay, with a headache."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_AN: 'Caveat venditor' = let the seller beware, a legal term indicating that vendor can be held responsible for faulty or dangerous goods. Part of the dialog between Giotto and Mudd is adapted from the TOS episode_ Mudd's Women.

_Yes, Sam Giotto plays a major role because I began writing with this chapter as a short episode for my 'Tales of a Security Chief' and it morphed into a whole story._

_Please r&r_


	3. Caveat Utilitor

**Caveat Utilitor**

_(Sensio nos in Kansate non iam adesse)_**  
**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The world was lush, but definitely not green. It resembled a jungle, but one whose pigmentation had been determined by someone hitting 'random' on the color filter. Kirk looked around incredulously. "Gentlemen, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Spock's head tilted a moment as though listening for another phrase that might make sense. "Captain, to the best of my knowledge, we have never been in Kansas. However, I would concur that this locale is unlikely to correspond to that region on earth."

"Aye, ye can say that agin." Scotty glanced upward. "At least I canna recall any spot on earth with a sky tha' particular shade o' orange."

Kirk put his hands on his hips. "I don't suppose either of you have any idea where we are or how we got here."

"This place corresponds to no world with which I am familiar. However, as to how we arrived," Spock looked at box in his hands, "I believe I could make a reasonable conjecture."

"Wait, you're saying that transported us all to ...to wherever this is." Kirk frowned. "But that's impossible - it's just a gimmick from some second-rate trader."

"There is no logic in using the word 'impossible' to describe that which has clearly occurred." Spock considered the cube, which had shifted to emitting a steady diachromatic light. "I see no other plausible explanation for our sudden shift in location."

"Do ye rilly think it's a Tessera?" Scotty asked.

Spock lifted a single eyebrow. "It would seem the most logical explanation at present."

"Whatever it is, if it got us here, maybe it can get us back." Kirk reached for the cube.

Scotty grabbed his hand. "Hold on a mite. We dinna ken why it sent us here, so we might not want to muck aboot wi' it agin until we do. At least where we aer seems to ha' breathable air."

"I must concur with Mr. Scott. A Tessera Cube was reputedly either a key or node permitting teleportation between and within a pattern formed by a system of master Tesserae," Spock replied. "The Zagarian domain is known to have overlapped regions of Federation space, so it is possible that we have been transported within that framework to a heretofore undiscovered Zagarian world. If so, we may be able to locate remnants, possibly even records, of a civilization still largely shrouded in mystery."

"If tha' cube is any indication, there might e'en be examples o' functioning technology!" A manic grin lit Scotty's face. He exchanged a glanced with Spock and twin lights of scientific excitement shone in the eyes of Vulcan science officer and human engineer alike.

Kirk stared at them. You would never know that they were lost and possibly stranded on an unknown planet. Truth be told, under normal circumstances Jim would be excited too, but if that cube had distorted space and time to drop them here, there was chance it had affected the surrounding area, including the _Enterprise_. Not knowing if his Lady was alright could put a serious damper on enjoying any adventure.

And even if she was okay, there were other considerations. Bones was going to go crazy and then drive everyone within earshot crazy too, with special focus on the acting captain. The officer he'd left in charge was smart and experienced, but he could also be ...well, _driven_ wasn't quite the right word for someone who could occasionally out-zen Spock, but certainly _very determined_ when it came to specific issues. When Pike had insisted that he should keep him, Kirk had done a little research. One of Giotto's specialties was military history and his thesis had revealed a distinct fondness for the legendary Marines' commitment to 'No man left behind'. Jim found it hard to imagine that he was going to take three officers vanishing into thin air at all well.

"Guys, as cool as it would be to find more relics from a lost civilization, we need to focus on getting back. If the station authorities insist on the 24 hour rule for considering us missing, I'd say there's about an even chance that after 12 Giotto is going to start taking the place apart bulkhead by bulkhead."

Spock's eyebrows drew together. "It seems highly improbable that Mr. Giotto would damage Federation property unnecessarily. I have always found him to be extremely cognizant of both regulations and protocol."

"I never said he wasn't Spock. But he and Bones have gotten pretty tight lately and between the two of them, if we're gone too long, I'm afraid they just might decide on their own definition of necessary."

"Weil then, hop-scotching aboot the galaxy willna do much good, will it? I'd say we ought to get ta lookin' for something tha' might help us work out how ta use tha' wee cube." Scotty peered through the tangle of foliage in front of them. "In fact, I'd say tha' bit over yonder looks somewha' boxy compared to the rest."

Spock scanned the area. "I believe you are correct, Mr. Scott. My vision is of course superior to humans' and I distinctly observe the outlines of structures."

"Very well, Mr. Spock. Far be it from me to argue with superior Vulcan eyesight. Lead on." Kirk gestured ahead. With any luck maybe they'd find the Zagarian equivalent of a subspace transmitter so they could call the ship.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_AN: Caveat Utilitor = let the user beware. The subtitle is Latin for 'I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore' (it's too long for a chapter title, but I really wanted to use it)._

_I can't think of a single ST episode where poking around in ancient ruins doesn't lead to trouble. This one probably isn't going to be an exception._

_please r&r_


	4. Cave Quid Dicis

**Cave Quid Dicis**

_(Medici graviores morbos asperis remediis currant)_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thanks, Doc." Giotto rubbed the spot where the hypo had pressed his neck, more out of habit than discomfort. Complaints about McCoy's rough handling remained a mystery to him. Granted, he was on good terms with the doctor, both because a lifetime in Starfleet security had taught him the importance of being on good terms with doctors and because the two had become allies of sorts in trying to keep the Captain alive and out of trouble. They'd also shared a few drinks on those occasions when 'out of trouble' had proven more than anyone could manage. When it came to trouble, Kirk was a human lightning rod.

"You look like you could use a drink more than analgesic." McCoy turned to the cabinet behind his desk.

Sam shook his head with a wry look. "Can't; until we find the Captain and the others, I'm permanently on duty."

"I don't suppose you've got any idea what happened to them?" It was clear that the doctor was trying to remain calm - no small feat for him when worried about his friends.

"One, but I'm afraid if I told you, you'd declare me mentally unfit."

McCoy sucked his cheeks in. "I've known Jim for years, Sam. My definition of sanity has gotten pretty flexible." He leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "Try me."

By the look on the doctor's face stonewalling was probably not his best option. How to put this without being accused of early senility ...?

"Excuse me, sir." A lieutenant in science blue stood at the entrance to sickbay. "I was told you wanted everything we know about Zagarian Tessera Cubes as soon as possible, so I thought I'd bring it to you directly."

McCoy's eyebrows shot up. Well that solved the problem of how to tell the doctor. "Thank you ...Lt. Palamas, right?" She nodded as he accepted the padd and began scanning the information, although part of his brain had begun a countdown waiting for McCoy to explode.

"Tessera Cubes?" The doctor widened his eyes. "I'm not sure my definition of sanity is quite_ that _flexible."

"It's not completely unreasonable," Palamas said. "Many artifacts once thought to be only legend have been found to have had at least some basis in fact. Tellarian dowsing rods, Falaxian king-bows, the Stremarian of Alpha Ceti IX, -"

"None of which are to be found _lying around a space station_," McCoy exploded, throwing up his hands. "Next thing, you'll be telling me they hitched a ride to fairy land on a damn _magic carpet_!"

Sam restrained a sigh. He'd gotten to t-minus 3. "Right now, it's the best lead we've got. According to the last person to have seen them, Mr. Spock bought a supposed replica from a merchant who apparently got it off someone even shiftier than he is."

"A relic hunter!" Palamas exclaimed angrily. "If it really was a Tessera we have to find him and make him tell us where he found it. The site needs to be excavated by professionals before any more damage is done. There's no telling what sort of new finds might be there."

Giotto cocked an eyebrow. "I recognize your concern, Lieutenant, but the only finds I'm interested in at the moment are the Captain, Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott."

"Of course, sir," she replied, a little subdued, and then looked up hopefully. "But _they_ might be there too. At least two fragments from myth cycles referring to Tessera Cubes show them operating like a kind of emergency homing transport with the right touch bringing the holders back to a preset location."

The comm beeped. "Chekhov to Mr. Giotto."

He clicked it on. "Giotto here. What do you have for me?"

"Sair, I haf checked Mudd's logs and vith kustoms officials. I am thinking he obtained zhe item on Furax vaystation. At zhat time, kustoms vere seeking also two ozhers: Greeley Latro and Al Selachii."

"Very good, Mr. Chekhov, see if you can find their current whereabouts. Giotto out." He clicked off the com. "Lt. Palamas, coordinate with Mr. Chekhov and check with your colleagues. See if anybody recognizes either of those names as people associated with looting relics."

"_Yes, sir_." She left with a determined gait.

McCoy shook his head watching her go. "I still say it's pretty damned far-fetched, but you've certainly lit a fire under our A&A officer."

"You just have to know the right way to motivate people." Giotto grinned at him. McCoy's approach to motivation tended to discard the idea of catching flies with honey in favor of stunning them with explosives. It was one of many things that Sam liked about him. "I know this is out there, Doc, but I've got nothing else and my gut says we're on to something here. Compared to time-traveling Romulan psychopaths, is it really all _that_ unbelievable?"

"I suppose not." McCoy blew out a short puff of air. "So, what's our next move?"

"I'm going to go see if I can use any of this to jog Mudd's memory." Giotto gave him a resigned look. "Have a hypo ready. If I have to restrain myself from smacking him, I'll probably be back with another headache."

"Maybe I should tag along, Sam." McCoy picked up his kit. "I might be able to help with memory loss. Besides if _you_ give in and smack him, there ought to be a medic on site."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Giotto studied Mudd through the brig's force barrier. "How's our guest, Mr. Lin?"

Ensign Lin grimaced. "He's tried to bribe me four times so far, sir."

"Only four?" McCoy raised his eyebrows, looking Mudd over. "What's the criminal element coming to these days?"

"Here now," Mudd objected. "Clearly the ensign misunderstood me. I was merely describing the many advantages of a mercantile partnership." He looked meaningfully at Giotto. "As I'm sure you know it's never too early to think about investments to supplement a Starfleet pension."

Giotto narrowed his eyes. "Open it up, Mr. Lin."

Lin unlocked the force barrier and stepped aside quickly, giving Giotto just a little more room than necessary. Like most of the new grads that made up the security department, he'd learned that implying his CO was past his prime was an excellent way to get your ass handed to you. Sam smiled to himself. It taught them not underestimate opponents, but the ones who had learned the hard way tended to take Rule 3 a bit too much to heart.

"I _am_ closer to retirement than Mr. Lin, yet strangely, that's never been a concern." He lifted an eyebrow. "I think you'd do better worrying about your own retirement, which given the way you're going, may well be spent on a prison colony."

"I must protest, Mr. Giotto. I'm completely innocent. And, I might add, being held without charge, in clear violation of my rights." Mudd crossed his arms indignantly.

"I see." Giotto said quietly. "Perhaps I've overestimated your intelligence, Mr. Mudd. It was clear to everyone else in the room that you had been caught operating under an assumed name. The authorities here take a dim view of falsified documents."

"Now, now that's easily explained." Mudd waved his hands. "You see, Leo Walsh was the senior business partner so naturally the license was in his name. Following his sudden and untimely demise, for the sake of continuity and in consideration of our long-standing customers, I decided to use his name …in memoriam, as it were."

"As you have already noted, Mr. Mudd, I was not born at all close to yesterday," Giotto replied dryly. "However there is only one aspect of your business dealings that is of any real concern to me and that is the person from whom you got the alleged Tessera Cube. Mr. Chekhov has determined two likely candidates." He handed Mudd the padd with their pictures and ids. "Perhaps this will jog your memory."

Mudd glanced at the images and his face quirked before assuming a carefully ignorant expression. He handed the padd back. "I'm afraid they just don't ring a bell."

A veteran security officer, Giotto had read Mudd's reaction as clearly as if it had been printed across his forehead. Mudd had recognized one of those men, but had decided not to admit it. Small wonder too. If Palamas was right, whoever had given him the Tessera might be sitting on a real treasure trove and if Mudd figured he could get a piece of it, the last thing he wanted was for the Federation to swoop in and claim the site for science. Whoever had originally found it probably felt the same way, so if the Captain and the others _were_ there, they could be in real danger. "Are you _sure_, Mr. Mudd?"

"Yes." Mudd smiled confidently. "Now, I really must insist that you let me go. I promise I'll go straight away to sort out any difficulties about my license with the station authorities."

Giotto handed the padd to Lin and tucked his hands firmly behind his back to forestall temptation. "You realize that I can still hold your goods and vessel as they are not registered in your name?"

"Only for the moment, Mr. Giotto," Mudd replied smugly. "Once I have had the _appropriate _conversations with the local authorities, I intend to file a formal protest. One which I expect will be acted upon forthwith."

Sam ground his teeth. The bastard thought he could bribe his way out this and it was entirely possible that some of the civilians running this station were not only self-important morons, but corrupt. There were times when he envied the latitude of his Klingon counterparts. He could already feel the next headache coming.

"I don't rightly think we can take a chance on releasin' him." McCoy drawled. "A man with a faulty memory who's been to god-knows-where in the galaxy could be carryin' all _sorts_ of diseases. In my _professional_ _medical_ opinion, he needs to be quarantined until we can determine if he's a danger to the general public."

"But, that's preposterous!" Mudd blustered. "I've already been on the station."

McCoy pursed his lips. "Then we'll probably have to get a list of everyone you've come in contact with. For all we know, lots of people, _including our missing officers_, could be lying unconscious somewhere after exposure to some rare or heretofore unknown space virus."

"An excellent point, Doctor," Giotto said. "How long do you think it will take to run the necessary tests?"

"Well now, that's hard to say Commander. There's over three and half million known diseases the Alpha quadrant alone, not to mention havin' to look to for any unknown pathogens. Of course I'll also need full medical scans, but since all my biobeds have suddenly gone off line and Mr. Scott isn't here to fix them, we'll have to do it all the old-fashioned way." McCoy fixed Mudd with a basilisk glare. "Fortunately I've still got those antique cavity probes, but I'm afraid it's going to be pretty _invasive_."

Mudd blanched at the sadistic gleam in the doctor's eye. "Mr. Giotto, you can't allow this," he pleaded. "I'm being threatened with torture!"

"Torture?" Sam allowed himself a small smile. When this was all over, he was going to buy McCoy the best bottle of bourbon he could get his hands on. "Mr. Lin, did you hear anything amounting to a threat of torture?"

Lin bit his cheeks, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "No, sir."

"I didn't either." Giotto looked up at the ceiling. "And I'm afraid I couldn't intervene even if I wanted to. As CMO, Dr. McCoy has _complete_ authority when it comes to medical decisions. He makes a very good point too. Since you can't even remember who you've been in contact with, you might have been exposed to literally anything."

"Not to worry; I intend to be _extremely_ _thorough_ in checking your health." The doctor gave Mudd a significantly less than reassuring smile.

"You know, um, as I think about it more, that Mr. Latro is _sort of_ familiar." Mudd wiped his face. "In fact, I'm _almost_ certain that I have a _vague _memory of imbibing with him on Furax."

McCoy bounced slightly on his toes and looked over at Sam. "Well that being the case, Commander, it _might_ make more sense to find this Mr. Latro and check him out first. Although I think we'd best hold onto Mr. Mudd here until then, just in case."

"I shall gladly defer to your medical judgment, Doctor." Giotto inclined his head cordially. "Mr. Lin, until such time as we locate Greeley Latro, please see to it that Mr. Mudd is kept under standard quarantine."

"Aye, sir." Lin reactivated the force barrier as Giotto and McCoy headed down the hall.

Once they were out of earshot, Giotto looked at the doctor. "Just out of curiosity, Doc, you wouldn't actually have gone 20th century on him, would you?"

"I honestly don't know, Sam." McCoy grinned with satisfaction. "Even Jim's never dared to call me on that threat."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_AN: Cave quid dicis = be careful what you say. Medici graviores morbos asperis remediis curant_ = _Doctors cure the more serious diseases with harsh remedies. _

_A&A (anthropology and archaeology) officer Carolyn Palamas appeared in the TOS episode _Who Mourns Adonis? _In_ Mudd's Women _Harry also claims to have taken Walsh's name 'in memoriam, as it were'._

_Please r&r_


	5. Cave Quo Ire

**Cave Quo Ire  
**

_(Ire fortiter quo nemo ante iit)_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Weil, tha' was interestin'," Scotty said, looking around.

Spock picked himself up and fastidiously dusted off his uniform. "Indeed."

Kirk resisted the urge to face-palm. They were both masters of understatement. If Bones were here, spending hours climbing fruitlessly through vine-covered ruins before springing a booby-trap that sent them hurling down a pitch-black passage to a cell-like chamber would get the sort of commentary it deserved. Jim had to admit though that there had been sort of a thrill ride aspect to sliding down the series of spinning ramps (and he may – just _may_ – have yelled 'Wa-hoo!' on one of the turns). Their current locale was far less exciting. The chamber appeared to be the same bare stone they'd seen above, except for a few dimly phosphorescing smudges on the far wall. Considering that they had neither food nor water, being trapped in here did not bode well, especially since they were probably too far underground for the _Enterprise_ to pick up life signs even if by some miracle they were to find this planet. He knelt down by the slab that had closed over their entry way and pushed. It was stuck fast.

"Spock, can you move it?"

His first officer also knelt and carefully examined the seams of the closure before applying Vulcan strength to what he judged to be a fulcrum point. There was a faint shifting noise, but no discernible evidence of movement. Kirk and Scotty joined in, straining against the slab, but despite extended combined effort it wouldn't budge.

"Alright," Jim groaned, falling back against the wall. "Let's see if we can find another way out."

As they started to check the walls, Spock reached up to examine one of the glowing smudges and ran a finger around its perimeter. "This appears to be a form of lichen."

Jim cringed inwardly. He could just imagine what Bones would have to say about touching an unknown fungus with your bare hands. Spock, however, either didn't have some version of the doctor riding around in his head, or was so practiced at ignoring 'Are you out of your Vulcan mind!' delivered in person that he simply dug his fingers in and pulled a clump away from the wall. As it turned out, the organism itself wasn't glowing, but had been covering symbols that were.

"Fascinating," Spock observed. He began clearing more of the wall. "It appears to be an inscription."

Scotty surveyed the string of glyphs. "Looks like wha's on yer cube, Mr. Spock."

"I believe you are correct. If we were indeed brought here by a Tessera it would only be logical to expect the device and destination to utilize the same symbology."

"Do ye think tha's Zagarian then?"

"The similarities to late classical Zagarian script are what first prompted me to purchase the item. While we have few examples of actual Zagarian writing, the extent of their exploration left linguistic traces in words and symbols across a multitude of otherwise diverse worlds. Lt. Uhura has made an extensive study of the phenomenon. She would find this discovery _most_ intriguing." Spock regarded the wall as though trying to figure out how gift wrap it.

Kirk suppressed a sigh. Never in a million years would he understand the relationship between his XO and Uhura, but he sensed on some level that they would both actually consider that a romantic gift. "I don't suppose you've got any idea what it says?"

Spock retrieved the Tessera cube and compared markings, head tilted slightly to the side in consideration. "There are several symbols with which I am unfamiliar, but unless I am mistaken, it may be roughly translated as a warning to remain where we are and proceed no further."

Scotty snorted. "We doona hae much bloody choice, now do we?"

"It does seem a little unnecessary," Kirk agreed. "I'd think something along the lines of 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here' would be more fitting."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "On the contrary, given the placement of the warning, the most logical assumption would be that there is a door approximately…" He turned the Tessera, which had begun pulsing light as it neared the wall, to align below the glyphs. "…here."

Light surged along a rectangular outline. With a grinding sound that spoke of long disused mechanisms, an opening appeared revealing a passageway that was illuminated by neatly spaced panels. In contrast to the crumbling structural ruins above, the passage gleamed and was clearly the product of advanced technology.

Finally! - this was more like what they'd been looking for. Maybe now they could find a way to either contact to the ship or tesserate back. Kirk began to step through only to have Spock stop him.

"Caution would be advisable, Captain."

"Spock, where's your sense of adventure?" Kirk flashed a grin. "Besides, the alternative is sitting in an empty room with no hope of rescue, so I'd say it's time to boldly go where no one has probably been for millennia."

"Aye, Ah'm with ye, Capt'n," Scotty said. "But given our luck so far, Ah think we could do with a wee bit more caution and a might less 'boldly'."

"Then a 'might less boldly' it is, Mr. Scott." Kirk smiled, proceeding with a bit more care.

They had continued a short way down the passage when the lights flickered. Everyone froze and Kirk could tell that Spock was listening carefully. After a moment, the Vulcan shook his head fractionally.

"Well, this place is probably thousands of years old," Kirk said. "It's amazing the lights are working at all."

"Aye, but some power source has kept tha' Tessera going all this time. It's nae so surprising everything else is working too." Scotty looked around appreciatively. "Ah'd sure luv ta get mah hands on it."

"We'll see what we can do, Scotty." Kirk felt his spirits lift. They weren't home free yet, but there was a clear way forward and the potential for some great pay off once they found a way to signal the Federation and get a team out here to really study this place. As long as his ship was okay and Bones and Giotto hadn't driven any station admins over the edge (or vice versa), the only problem would be tearing Scotty away from a treasure trove of engineering marvels. This little adventure just might to turn out to be pretty cool after all.

The lights flickered again. This time, a form appeared in front of them. The head looked like something between a wolf or a jackal, but the body, clothed in a long and nearly translucent tunic, was clearly humanoid - and clearly female. Prospects for his adventure just might be looking up even more than Jim had thought. He put on his best first-contact smile and stepped forward. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of -"

The being in front of them bared an impressive set of canines before pressing something on the shining torque at her neck.  
Everything went black.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

AN: _Cave quo ire = Be careful where you go. Ire fortiter quo nemo ante iit = To boldly go where no man has gone before_

_As my dd (extraordinarily observant 9-yr-old) says: Kirk always seems to find a girl, but half the time that's not a good thing. Seemingly primitive/uninhabited planets with hi-tech complexes underground are such a staple in TOS that I just had to include one here. More Harry Mudd in the next chapter which will be up soon.  
_

_Please r&r.  
_


	6. Cave Paratus

**Cave Paratus  
**

(_Necessitas non habet legem)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cmdr. Giotto left Lt. Sulu with the conn. If he was honest with himself (and he generally tried to be) it was a relief to put a bridge officer in charge of the ship and step into a role with which he was more comfortable. He rarely led away missions anymore, but he'd originally earned his stripes doing just that. Still, this was less than ideal. Under normal circumstances he'd have gone alone or brought just one other officer with him, but he was acting captain and there were rules (even if the real captain regularly ignored them). There were also aspects to this that made expanding the party advisable. Given that Kirk, Spock and Scotty could be in immediate danger, he had decided to use Mudd to gain access to Latro. That meant bringing someone to help keep an eye on him. He'd chosen Lt. Kemal, both for his high combat ratings and because he'd somehow managed to get Mudd to shut up while guarding him. Palamas had the expertise in ancient relics to make their interest sound legitimate and, lastly, McCoy had insisted on joining them on the grounds that whenever they found Kirk, odds were that he'd need a doctor.

Palamas had confirmed that Latro was known to traffic in relics. Since they were looking for a reputedly paranoid smuggler who would bolt at the first sign of Starfleet, they were taking Mudd's ship, leaving the Enterprise just out of usual sensor range and trusting that Chekhov could boost her sensors as much as he claimed. They were also dressed to pass as the sort of people Latro might want to talk to. Giotto had worked his share of covert ops as a younger officer, but after all this time it felt a little odd to be dressed in civvies that weren't his own. In his opinion, the ship's tailor had had a little too much fun with the joke about him training his security teams like Jedi, but the clothes would serve. Palamas was dressed like a field archaeologist, which suited her and her role, and McCoy looked downright scruffy, but extremely comfortable. Kemal's outfit, on the other hand, suggested that the tailor had decided that one of them should represent the Dark Side, but Aydin had swaggered in, hand on the over-sized knife at his belt, seeming rather pleased with the effect. Mudd, unfortunately, looked like himself, but that's what Latro would expect.

"When we get to the station, stay in character. No 'sirs' or anything else that might give us away as 'fleet." Giotto pinned Mudd with a glare. "Don't even _think_ of trying anything. Double-cross me and you'll _wish_ you were planning on retirement in prison."

Mudd frowned indignantly. "I assure you the thought never crossed my mind."

"Not to worry, boss." Kemal toyed with his knife and gave Mudd an evil smile. "He knows to be good."

Sam nodded curtly and returned to the helm before he was tempted to laugh. For someone who had once risked his life to free a snared Tika cub, Aydin was having entirely too much fun playing 'Darth Kemal'.

Their source had said Latro was likely to be found in a certain section of the station lounge, so after docking, they headed there, traveling in a rough diamond with Giotto at point and Mudd penned in the middle. Kemal walked beside him with a theatrically menacing air. It seemed to be working, but Giotto made a mental note to have a talk with Aydin about the merits of subtlety.

"This really isn't necessary," Mudd huffed as the entered the lounge. "I've been nothing but cooperative."

"You've got a damned strange definition of cooperative," McCoy muttered crossly.

"Now see here, Doctor," Mudd said turning toward him, and then looked up. "Ah! Tula!" Harry raised a hand and waggled his fingers at a passing woman.

"Harry! You cheap, miserable swindler!" She threw her drink in his face.

"Tula, I can explain, I..." He grabbed her wrist and threw her into Kemal. "Need to get out of here."

Kemal cursed as her pushed her aside and took off after Harry along with the rest. Mudd moved much faster than expected for a large portly man, and dashed through the lounge, throwing obstacles behind him to slow his pursuers. Kemal passed Giotto, leaping an overturned chair just as Harry rounded a corner toward the side exit. There was a loud crash and when they turned the corner Mudd was on the floor with a man crouched over him pointing a weapon in his face.

"Well, well, Harry Mudd."

Kemal came from behind, laying his knife at the man's throat. "This son of a rabid goat is _mine_."

Giotto narrowly restrained himself from rolling his eyes. It was an effective way of retrieving Mudd without blowing their cover, but when he'd told everyone to stay in character he clearly hadn't realized which character Aydin had decided to play. "Remember, Aydin, we need him alive – for now."

"You just make friends everywhere, don't you Harry." The man holstered his weapon and stood slowly. "I've got no quarrel with you, friends, but this Telaxian chigger owes me. He made off with some of my merchandise and neglected to pay."

"A simple misunderstanding, Greeley," Mudd protested as Kemal hauled him to his feet. "I only took it …on commission, as it were."

"I take it you're Latro," Giotto said, stepping forward. "We have a business proposition to discuss, that is, if the merchandise he took is what he claims."

"He doesn't have it?" Greeley frowned.

"Sold it to some damn Vulcan," McCoy growled.

"We got a passing look," Palamas added. "If it's real, we know people who'd pay a lot for more like it."

Latro looked at them suspiciously. "I think I'd like to know who I'm dealing with before saying any more."

Greeley had the general aspect of a weasel, both physically and by demeanor. It was a type Giotto had dealt with before. He held his hand out and shook Latro's a little more firmly than necessary. "The name's Giotto. My clients prefer to remain anonymous, so that's all you need to know until you prove you have something worth buying."

Latro looked around furtively. "Why don't we have a seat?"

They moved to the closest table and Kemal pushed Mudd into a chair. "Sit. _Stay_. The next time you run, I'll make a belt from your hide."

"Mr. Giotto," Mudd whined. "You can't allow him to abuse me like this."

Giotto sat down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Harry, I find myself strangely at peace with the concept – at least as a belt you'd be useful. Now, Mr. Latro, let's see what you've got."

Reaching into one of many vest pouches, Latro removed a cloth-wrapped item and set it gingerly on the table. "I got this from the same location."

Giotto signaled Palamas, who donned appraisers' gloves and carefully unwrapped a metallic pendant etched with symbols. She examined it minutely before nodding. "It's genuine – a costodix amulet from the third era. It's not nearly as valuable as a Tessera, but it would be worth something to the right buyer."

"I think we can do business, Mr. Latro." Giotto smiled. "Clearly you don't know the right buyers or you wouldn't still have that piece."

"I have some leads of my own. I'm just lying low because there have been Fed agents on my tail."

"We can take get past those." McCoy smirked. "For a cut, we can make all the arrangements. How much more can you get and how soon can you get it?"

"No, no, no. I ain't going back." Latro's eyes widened in fear. "There's _things_ there - I grabbed those two treasures but I barely got out alive. There's no amount of profit worth my life."

Damn. Not only might the Captain and the others be in worse danger than they had imagined, but there went the plan of enticing Latro to return to the site and tracking him there.

"Bah!" Kemal sneered. "I fear nothing. Tell us the location. If we find treasure, we'll give you a share. If not, you lose nothing."

Latro scowled. "I'm not in the habit of giving information away for free."

"How about this?" Giotto pulled a small PADD from his pocket and keyed a sequence. "We'll leave Mudd's ship for collateral. These are the encrypted control codes. If we bring enough back, you return the ship and we'll cut you in for an even share. If we don't come back, the encryption expires in a month's time and you have the ship free and clear."

"B-but, it's _my_ -"

Kemal half-drew his knife. "You have something to say, Harry?"

Mudd pouted, but went silent.

Avarice lit Latro's eyes. "You've got yourself a deal." He pulled a small PADD from one of his pockets and lifted the stylus.

McCoy grabbed his wrist and fixed him with a glare. "You make sure and give us the _right_ coordinates. Send us on a wild goose chase or try any funny business and I'll make sure our associates find out. They're not as gentle and softhearted as Aydin here."

Aydin gave him a particularly malicious look and Greeley swallowed hard. He carefully entered the information. "These are right. Just don't blame me for anything you run into there. I gave you fair warning."

"Fair enough." Giotto exchanged PADDs with him and rose to leave with the rest of the group.

Once they passed the exit, Mudd could contain himself no longer. "This pure banditry! He'll crack that cipher and take my ship!"

"Trust me, Harry." Giotto clapped him on the back and smiled confidently. Spock had helped him tweak that code to perfection. "I use that encryption for my training sims. If over 400 Starfleet officers haven't been able to hack it yet, no two bit felon is going to break it inside of a month. Besides, I've done you a favor. If he doesn't give it back, we can arrest _him_ for stealing Leo Walsh's ship instead."

They proceeded to the station comm center to signal the _Enterprise_. As they entered the center, Giotto fell back beside Kemal and lifted an eyebrow. " 'Son of a rabid goat', Lieutenant?"

Aydin just grinned. "Come to the Dark Side, boss. We've got cookies!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_AN: Cave paratus = beware while being prepared; __Necessitas non habet legem = Necessity knows no law  
_

_Kemal is mentioned in one of my other Giotto fics and complained loudly that he hadn't gotten a chance to be on stage yet. For reference, he's Turkish. My parents just got back from another trip to Istanbul (they love the place) and one of my favorite profs was from Turkey and also had a bit of a dramatic flare as well as great sense of humor._

_Please r&r._


	7. Cave Canem

**Cave Canem**

_Sed quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_

_

* * *

_

Jim came to in a small cell with Spock standing over him and Scotty just rising from a pallet similar to the one Kirk occupied.

"Oi," Scotty rubbed his head. "Wha' sort o' beastie was tha'?"

"It appeared to match the description of a costodix," Spock supplied. "One of the mythological guardians said to keep the peace and protect the welfare of Zagarian cities. However, the depiction of costodices has always been assumed to be a symbolic representation of the attributes. This is a fascinating development."

"Yeah. Fascinating." Kirk wondered yet again how a piece of obscure scientific information could distract his no-nonsense XO like a new toy waved in front of a toddler. "Well there doesn't seem to be anything symbolic about this holding cell we're in, so I'm guessing we didn't make a great first impression."

"Ah notice yer cube has gone missing." Scotty nodded to Spock. "Whoe'er tha' merchant got it from musta took it from here and no doubt the beastie thinks tha' we're the thieves."

"That's not good. We've got to find some way to talk to her." It was a her. Jim was fairly sure that if he could communicate, he could bring her around.

"Unfortunately, while we have deciphered many Zagarian symbols, no one has spoken the language in over a millennium," Spock noted. "It was never incorporated in the universal translator and it is highly unlikely that a costodix would be familiar with Standard."

"Then we better find some way to escape." Kirk looked around, hoping for some ideas when a door suddenly appeared in one wall. The costodix stood in the opening.

Jim held his hands up. "We - come - in - peace." He enunciated slowly with small hand gestures, ending, for lack of any other symbol, in a peace sign.

The costodix stared at him, tilting her head with the confused look of a dog confronted by a squirrel attempting sign language. Finally, she turned her attention from Jim to Spock, pointing at him. "Addes."

Kirk looked at his XO. "What do you think she's saying?"

A sound like a low growl was directed at Jim. She pointed at Spock again, gesturing toward to doorway. "Addes."

"It would seem that she wishes me to go with her," Spock observed. "Perhaps if I acquiesce, it will provide an opportunity to gain our freedom."

After a brief pause to consider that, Kirk nodded and Spock proceeded to walk through the door. As soon as the costodix turned to follow, Jim made a break for it. She turned, reaching for her torque, but Spock reacted quickly and grabbed her shoulder in a nerve pinch.

"That was not precisely what I meant in terms of finding a way to gain our freedom," Spock commented as he lowered her gently to the ground.

"At least it worked," Scotty said. "Kin ye get tha' collar off o' her?"

A brief try revealed it to be firmly secured around her neck. "As she will be even less likely to believe that our intentions are peaceful once she awakens, I would suggest we make haste to leave."

"This time I think we understand each other, Spock." Kirk cautiously looked down the hallway. "Let's go."

* * *

"Readings indicate no human or Wulcan life signs, zair," Chekhov reported.

"Well, at least there's a planet here," McCoy said. "Maybe there's a clue down there as to where the thing sent them."

"It's a big planet. First we need to figure out the best place to look," Giotto replied gently. The doctor was trying to contain his agitation, but the very fact that he had all but volunteered for an away team showed the depth of his concern.

"I am reading a wery strong energy source. It is on zee southern continent, approximately 1.6 kilometers underground."

"Sir, topological scans indicate some kind of ruins on the surface," Sulu reported. "They're nearly right on top of that energy source."

"Magnify." Giotto rose to view the helmsman's data. It was clear enough on the main view screen, but he was glad of an excuse to get out the chair. The view zoomed in on a patch of vibrantly colored jungle which gradually showed the outlines of underlying columns and partial walls. "Life signs?"

"Nothing but small animal life, sir," Lt. Washburn reported from the science station. "If there's anything down at the level of that energy source, we can't read it."

"Which means we can't beam down to that level either. Mr. Sulu what kind of magnification can you get in this atmosphere?"

The screen zoomed in to a view of creases in eroded stone blocks just visible beneath deep purple vines. "We could read a PADD over someone's shoulder from here. That is, if there was anything down there to read."

"Wait," Lt. Uhura called. "Pan back, I think there just might be."

As the view panned back it became apparent that the creases were part of symbols obscured by the overgrowth. Sulu began to slowly sweep the area at that level of magnification.

"Stop. There," McCoy pointed. "It looks like someone cleared a patch right over there."

Sure enough a section of wall with a faded series of etchings stood out. "It might just be a spot Latro cleared," Giotto cautioned. "But it's a reasonable a place to start. Get Palamas up here. I'd like an idea of what that says before we head down."

"No need, sir," Uhura said. "I studied Zagarian as part my thesis on the history of interstellar languages. It says: Any who disturb the peace of the city shall answer to the Guardians."

"Thank you, Ms. Uhura." Giotto hoped that meant that Spock could read that sort of thing too. "I believe you've just earned a spot on the away team. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Palamas, the doctor, and -"

Warning signals blared. "Sir," Jenkins reported from tactical. "Someone's taking a shuttle."

"Well, stop them, Mr. Jenkins."

"I can't, sir. Whoever it is has over-ridden the controls."

Frak. There was only one person on the whole ship who'd steal a shuttle, especially right now. Giotto slammed his hand on comm button. "Bridge to the brig. Report."

Silence.

Giotto glanced at the doctor, who was already half-way to the lift to see what had happened to the guard at the brig. Sam hoped Calvin was alright, but if he'd fallen for some version of the 'sick prisoner' trick, Giotto was going to run him though guard training sims until he could follow correct procedure in his sleep.

"Hail that shuttle."

"Aye, sir." Uhura played her fingers across the comm station. "Enterprise to shuttle Galileo, come in Galileo. Galileo come in." She looked up. "No response, sir."

Sam leaned over the comm station. "Mr. Mudd bring that shuttle back NOW."

"Now, now, Mr. Giotto, I'm only borrowing it, until I get me own ship back."

"Return now or you _will_ regret it."

"Tut, tut, you wouldn't fire on an unarmed civilian would you?"

No, he wouldn't although firing off Mudd's bow just to scare him did briefly cross Sam's mind. However, there was a simpler and more rational approach. "Mr. Sulu, get a tractor beam on that shuttle."

After running sequences on his controls, Sulu looked up. "There's something interfering, sir. I can't get a lock and the shuttle's heading toward the planet."

"What are you playing at Mudd?" Giotto barked.

There was no reply. Uhura checked her instruments. "He seems to have closed the shuttle's comm, sir."

Unbelievable. Giotto considered the options. He could order Kyle to try to lock onto Mudd and transport him aboard, but without a pilot the shuttle would crash. Losing a shuttle wasn't worth hauling Mudd back when they could track him down on the surface - which they would. If he thought he could drop low for a bit and sneak off later, he was going to find that he was very wrong. "Mr. Chekhov, keep a bead on that shuttle. If he lifts off, I want a tractor beam on him the moment it's possible."

"Aye, sair."

"Mr. Jenkins, I get me the best map of those ruins we can generate from here within the next fifteen minutes. Ms. Uhura, coordinate with Palamas on equipment for the away team." Giotto stalked toward the lift. "And alert Mr. Kemal that he'll be joining us; we're going to need someone to track a rabid goat."

* * *

Mudd put the shuttle down on a nearly flat slab of rock that almost seemed designed for the purpose. Once the _Enterprise_ was busy searching for their missing crew, he planned to slip away, but in the mean time he'd do a little prospecting. He'd need loot to trade if he was really going to get his ship back (it had taken a lot of effort to swindle that ship off of Marsh's widow, so as far as Harry was concerned, it was his by rights).

Upon exiting the shuttle, he could make out some ruins fairly close by. He smiled to himself. If Latro could find treasure here, so could he. And now that he understood what it might be worth, if he found a Tessera he could buy a brand new ship. Harry wasn't concerned by warnings about monsters. Greeley was a boomer - born and raised in space - with little or no experience of normal wildlife. Latro had probably been scared by a big snake. ...Harry paused and looked carefully at the nearby vines, just to make sure none of them _were_ snakes.

As Mudd descended from the shuttle's perch, something in one of his pockets grew warm. He pulled out the amulet he'd secretly lifted from Greeley and unwrapped it. It was emitting a faint glow.

Suddenly a being with a sharp, wolf-like head materialized before him.

Okay, maybe Latro hadn't panicked over a snake. Mudd turned to run only to have the thing pop into the spot directly in front of him. It raised a clawed hand. Desperate, he held out the amulet, hoping that if he gave it back the thing would let him go.

The creature stared, its expression as close to astonishment as possible on canine features. Then it dropped to one knee, bowing its head in fealty and clasping a fist to its chest. "Maggistu."

Harry smiled. This had definite possibilities...

* * *

_AN: Cave canem = beware of the dog (you knew I had to use this one eventually, right?); Sed quis custodiet ipsos custodes? = Who watches the watchmen?/Who guards the guardians?  
_

_Of course I had to give Harry a chance to get the upper hand - that's when he's at his obnoxious best._

_please r&r  
_


	8. Cave Fatuum

**_Cave Fatuum_**

___(A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi)_

___

* * *

_

Spock studied the symbols arranged in along a simple column in a seemingly blank wall.

"What do you make of them?" Kirk asked. They'd been working their way cautiously through empty corridors for what seemed like forever before finding this room, which was also empty except for regularly spaced columns that at least seemed to have writing on them.

"It seems to be an information and monitoring center." Spock spread his fingers, deftly touching a sequence of symbols and the blank wall transformed to a screen, showing a view of the ruins above. At the far side of the view Dr. McCoy stood before a partially cleared inscription checking tricorder readings. "It would appear that we have been found."

Kirk beamed. If Bones was here, the _Enterprise_ must be in orbit above. His ship was okay! As they watched, another figure joined McCoy. Jim put his hands on his hips. "Unbelievable! Just wait until we find a way to get up there."

"It's only Mr. Giotto." Scotty frowned. "I dinna ken wha' yer so worked up aboot."

"It's _Acting Captain_ Giotto and he's_ leading an away team_." Jim smirked. "After all the times he's tried to get me to stay on the ship, I am _never_ going to let him live this down."

Spock lifted an eyebrow that implied something about the relative shade of pots versus kettles, but refrained from further comment. "If I interpret these symbols correctly, there should be way to display a schematic of this complex."

His concentration was interrupted by exclamations form his companions. "Spock, they just disappeared - winked right off the screen."

"Keep workin' at it, Mr. Spock," Scotty urged. "It looks like aur rescue party may be in need o' rescuin'."

* * *

Giotto staggered slightly and caught the doctor's elbow to steady him. One moment they had been standing among ruins on the surface, searching for signs of Kirk, Spock and Scotty, or at least Harry Mudd, and the next they were standing in a large and well-maintained chamber. He looked around, counting heads. All accounted for. He had ordered everyone to stay in sight of each other and they all seemed to have been teleported to this spot together.

"Well, Mr. Giotto, so nice of you to join us," Mudd's taunting voice came from behind him.

Giotto spun, reaching to his waist, only to find his phaser gone. He should have expected it. Phasers seemed to disappear or stop functioning with alarming regularity, particularly when they'd be useful.

Harry was reclining regally on a cushioned platform, decked out in even more lavish and outlandish attire, including a number of large, gaudy necklaces. It vaguely reminded Giotto of ancient images from something that had been referred to as the 'disco era', although Mudd attempting that sort of dance was more than he cared to contemplate.

"Where exactly are we Harry?" McCoy growled.

"Why my new demesne - I seem to have been selected as lord and master by the local inhabitants." He gestured grandly and was joined on either side by a revealingly-clad canine-headed woman.

Palamas gasped. Kemal gave a low whistle. "Nice."

Uhura elbowed him and Aydin looked hurt. "What? They're magnificent - they look like big salukis with pointed ears."

"They look like costodices," Palamas corrected. Her eyes narrowed. "You stole that amulet, didn't you Mudd?"

"Ah, my dear," Mudd said with a flourish, flashing the amulet in his hand. "It seemed only fitting that I get some compensation for the use of me ship. Little did I know how useful it could be. We haven't quite overcome the language barrier, but these lovelies seem more than willing to try to satisfy my every wish to the extent that they can understand it."

Giotto took a step forward. "If you're in charge here Mr. Mudd, where are our missing officers?" He had spoken calmly, but either the move or his voice must have conveyed at least some of what he really felt because one of the costodices growled.

"Uh, uh, uh" Mudd shook a finger at him. "All in due time. First, these two lovely ladies are going to help me communicate with my new subjects."

"They're sworn to obey a magisstu, not you, you miserable -" Palamas started angrily.

Giotto held up a hand, signaling her to silence. Both costodices looked agitated and their capabilities were unknown. Unknowns, in Giotto's experience, were frequently dangerous. Mudd on the other hand, was a known - a known reprobate, but a self-interested one, which gave him something to work with. Assuming his best lecture mode, the one the Captain referred to as 'infuriatingly polite', Sam clasped his hands behind his back and schooled his voice and features to complete neutrality.

"We won't do that, Harry. Assisting in the subjection of sentient life forms would be contrary to our oath as Starfleet officers and there's no threat you can make that could induce any of us to violate that oath."

"Mr. Giotto, 'subjugate' is such an unpleasant term," Mudd objected with a feigned pout. "I've no intention of enslaving them. In fact, I fully intend to leave just as soon as I've collected sufficient number of mementos from this little adventure. For which I only need a few, _small_ words," He held finger and thumb with a tiny gap in illustration. "'Treasure', 'give', 'me' – that sort of thing – quite simple, really."

"Nor will we assist you in robbing them," Giotto continued evenly. "You, however, should consider that no matter what influence you may have over these beings, I have the full capabilities of a Constitution-class starship at my disposal and neither I nor the officer I left in command will hesitate to use them if you provoke us to such action." Sam smiled pleasantly. "Just to clarify, we'd consider holding our Captain hostage to be ample provocation."

"Ha! But you won't harm _them_, will you? And they won't let you harm me." Mudd smirked. "You're bluffing, laddiebuck!"

Laddiebuck? Giotto raised an eyebrow, but otherwise maintained a straight face. Unfortunately, Mudd was right. He would avoid damaging this site if at all possible and members of a species that might be the last of their kind in particular. However, he had managed a bluff before with less. "Perhaps I should ask my officers to explain to our hosts how you came to be in possession of that amulet?"

"But, sir, we don't –" Palamas began until Giotto widened his eyes at her. He resisted the urge to face-palm only because it would give Mudd too much satisfaction. God save him from literal-minded scientists! Even Spock understood the concept of bluffing better.

"Don't feel too badly," Mudd gloated. "I expected that if you could speak with them that easily, you'd have already done so. But before we begin, you should consider that if I'm not controlling them, there's no way of guaranteeing that they won't harm your friends. They don't like trespassers." Harry smiled smugly. "It's really just fortunate for your missing crewmates that I happened along when I did."

"That's funny," the Captain's voice came from a side entrance. "This is the first I've seen of you since the station."

Amidst of chorus of 'Captain!', McCoy called out, "Jim! About time you showed up. Where are Scotty and the hobgoblin?"

"Spock thought it would be a good idea for them to hang back in reserve until we figured out what we were dealing with." Kirk sauntered in beaming a trademark grin, but stopped in his tracks when one of the costodices flattened her ears and snarled.

"In other words, he decided not to come barging in like a damn fool," Bones grumbled.

"Hey," Kirk protested. "How was I supposed to pass up a great entrance line like that?"

"Well, it doesn't make any difference, Captain," Mudd announced. "The ball's in _my_ court now and if you want to get out alive, you'll play along." He clasped the amulet in a hammy hand. "Possession is nine tenths of the law."

The lights danced and both costodices whined, their eyes wide with alarm.

"Filthy swine, if you're hurting them –" Kemal started forward and Giotto halted him with a hand across his chest when the whine turned to a growl. Aydin frowned, nearly growling himself. "You should have let me turn him into a belt, Chief."

The caninoid women both fell at Mudd's feet, holding their hands out in supplication. "What?" Harry asked with a distressed look. "I'm not doing anything – I swear!"

A strange hum filed the room and the costodices began speaking in a swift garble of words, clearing imploring Mudd to do something.

"Troyan!" Uhura exclaimed. "Troyas always claimed to be one of the lost colonies and the language sounds similar."

"Any idea what they're saying?" Kirk asked.

"Not yet, I'd need more samples, but maybe I can rig a translator." Uhura began working intently on her tricorder.

"Hurry!" Harry begged, as his 'subjects' dragged him from his couch and impelled him toward the door, still desperately trying to communicate.

"There," Uhura said, hurrying after them with the rest of the party. She held her tricorder out and hit a control.

"You must happen sacrifice," an electronic voice rendered. "The ostriches are stampeding!"

The translation was met with a collective 'What?'

Uhura shut it down quickly. "Sorry, after so many millenia there must have been significant linguistic drift. Keep them talking and I'll try to compensate."

* * *

_____AN: Cave Fatuum = Beware of the fool; __A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi =__ A precipice in front, wolves behind (Roman version of 'Between a rock and a hard place')_

_______I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I've been sharing this story with my (sometimes too smart) dd and she asked one of those disturbingly insightful questions about the original version that made me realize I needed to do a serious rewrite. And then the plot bunnies had a field day over at my set of Security Chief tales. I'll try to have the next one up soon, but I've got a cruise with dh coming up, so no promises._

_______Please r&r_


	9. Cave Substituti

**Cave Substituti**

_Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi_

_

* * *

_

"Unhand me - I'm your master." Mudd demanded as the costodices propelled him toward what was probably a command center, but looked like a hi-tech electric chair, complete with arm restraints and some sort of attached helmet. The master thing didn't seem to working out so well for him right now.

"Captain, Mr. Giotto, do something!"

Kirk took a step toward them, but backed off quickly when a costodix showed fangs and reached toward her torque.

Giotto shook his head in amazement. Female aliens who had taken a clear dislike to the Captain _and_ Kirk was actually showing some caution - would wonders never cease?

"You know, Harry," Giotto said, carefully placing himself between the Captain and the aliens. "You might want to keep this experience in mind next time you try to swindle someone by playing god - if there is a next time, that is."

"Like you said, Mudd," Kemal added, taking a symmetric position. "We won't hurt them. So if it comes down to them or you..." He shrugged eloquently.

Mudd tried again to pull out of the costodices' grasp, eliciting more distressed but still unintelligible exclamations from them.

"Any luck with that translator yet?" Kirk asked Uhura.

"I think I may have it now." She adjusted something on the tricorder and a simulated voice said "Please, now. You must give your blood-energy."

"My blood?" Harry shrieked, chin wrinkling like a toddler about to go on a crying jag.

"Not your blood, precisely," Spock corrected pedantically. "The word I believe was _firmivis_, which relates to the energy arising from a being's life force, somewhat similar to the concept of _chi _in several of earth's Eastern philosophies."

"Whatever it is, I'm not giving it!" Mudd protested planting his feet like a mule as the costodices tried to push him toward the chair.

"Now," the translator rendered the next string of syllables. "Transmission failures are cascading."

"Tha' makes sense," Scotty said examining the array of glowing indicators on a display panel. "Thair systems aer beyond auld. All o' us suddenly mucking aboot down here has probably overloaded 'em. We dinna ken how they work, so maybe they take some sort o' biofield."

Giotto frowned. Unknown technology plus unknown variables were seldom a good combination. "It seems like hooking Mudd up to that could be dangerous."

"Finally!" Mudd exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't let them hurt me."

"I don't recall saying _that_, Harry." Giotto raised an eyebrow. Although he wouldn't let them harm Mudd (probably), he didn't feel compelled to let him know that, nor was that his primary concern. "But you're obviously not the sort of being this was actually designed for. Who knows how it might respond to you?"

"Mr. Giotto makes a good point," Spock observed. "As this equipment was not designed to be used on humans, connecting Mr. Mudd to the machine could cause irreparable damage to rare technological artifacts."

"Trust you to keep things in perspective, Spock," McCoy snorted. "I think Sam's point was that it might be dangerous to _everyone_ _else_ in the room."

"And it's a good point either way," Kirk cut in. "But a cascade failure might be worse if we can't stop it. Scotty, is there anything you can do?"

"Maybe, but nae without knowin' wha' these symbols aer."

"I can help with that," Palamas volunteered. "If I'm not mistaken, these indicate parameters for T'Mov's law. "

Scotty looked at her adoringly. "Lass, ye ken nae only these squiggly bits but T'Mov?"

Giotto noted the engineer's expression with a sinking feeling and exchanged a worried glance with the Captain. They both knew that look. Everyone else might be trapped in a potentially self-destructing underground complex, but right now Scotty's world involved sunshine and birdsong and running through fields of daisies - or, in Scotty's case, maybe strolling romantically through a warp reactor. Either way, counting on his ability to concentrate on the problem at hand might not be their best option.

Kirk sighed. Nothing about today was going the way it should. If someone was going to complicate things by falling in love, it was supposed to be him. "Uhura, is that translator working well enough to try both ways?"

"I think so, Captain."

"Jim," Bones put a hand on Kirk's shoulder before he could launch into one of his speeches. "In case you haven't noticed, they don't exactly seem to have cottoned to you. Maybe you should let someone else – like maybe our _communications expert_ – give this a go?"

Kirk deflated slightly, but nodded to Uhura.

"Wait," she said, holding up a hand. "That one is not a _magistu_."

As soon as the translator did its work, both costodices paused, canine pointed ears cocked in a way that immediately made Giotto think of Spock. He couldn't help glancing over. Yep. The Vulcan was listening to the jury-rigged translation with the same slight head tilt, probably filing words in his own internal lexicon.

They seemed to waver for a moment, but then renewed their grip on Mudd. "He possesses the amulet. He must serve."

"No!" Mudd howled.

Giotto, Kemal and Kirk began to move, but with surprising speed, the costodices hoisted Mudd's bulk and threw him into the chair as though he were stuffed toy, snapping wrist rings and head gear in place.

"Stop! That might –" Uhura began.

But before she could finish, the lights began to pulse and the thrumming sound of strained generators filled the room. Something arched from the chair and Mudd screamed like a little girl. One of the aliens hit some sort of cut-off and for a moment everything went black.

When dim emergency lighting returned, Mudd had been unstrapped from the chair. He stumbled away and nearly threw himself at Kemal. Harry grabbed the security officer's shoulders and cowered behind his back, trying to hold him like a shield. "Don't let them get me again. Please!"

"Let _go_ of me, Mudd," Aydin growled, trying to shake him off. "Or going back in that chair will be the _least_ of your worries."

"Come here, Harry," McCoy pulled him off, taking out his medical scanner and then a hypo. "You're a little low on electrolytes, but otherwise it doesn't seem to have done harmed you any."

"No harm?" Harry whined. "There were _voices_ in that thing - and they were all_ yelling _at me."

Once the tricorder had translated his last outburst, the costodices lifted their heads and howled in despair. "The Masters have rejected him. The city will be lost."

* * *

_AN: Cave substituti = beware of substitutes. Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi = What is permitted to Jupiter is not (necessarily) permitted to a cow._

_Palamas appears in TOS in the episode _Who Mourns for Adonais_, and the opening scene shows Scotty being love-sick-puppy smitten with her._

_Sorry it's taken so long to update. A couple other stories took my brain over for awhile, but I promise I will finish this story. I started writing it for my dd so I have to end it to her satisfaction._

_Please r&r_


End file.
